


Scarred

by cinnamontoffee



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, mention of sodia, mention of stabbing, spoilers for tales of vesperia, very mild yuri/judith, yuri needs some serious therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee
Summary: Judith finds out about Yuri's stab wound from Zaude.
Relationships: Judith & Yuri Lowell, Judith/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ready last month but I didn't want to look like I uploaded once a month. I want to thank @rikusoraz on twitter because if it weren't for your Yuri posting, this would not have existed. I also want to think everyone who read the 'part 1' of this with Judith's nightmare, I cannot believe that it's now my most read fic (as of this upload). And I also want to thank my friends in our discord for helping me where needed.

Judith gently rapped on the door. She awaited a response, but to no avail. She knocked again before cracking it open to peep an eye inside. No sign of Yuri in his inn room, though she was now able to hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Found him.

"Yuri? Am I allowed to come into the room?" Judy called.

"What? Oh, yeah, my clothes are in the bathroom, you're fine." The vigilante responded from behind the bathroom door.

The krityan entered and seated herself in the chair closest to the room her friend was in. She had wanted to thank him for inviting her along to fight a giganto monster. Once they had arrived at the inn, Judith lost track of time talking to Ba'ul, and had to rely on Flynn's assistance as to where the vigilante had gone. She found it odd that Repede was not inside too, maybe he was with the commandant?  
The sound of spraying water came to a halt, alerting her that Yuri would be out soon, she needed to suck it up and figure out what to say, she cursed at herself in her mind for not thinking of what to say.

"Judy? Still there?"

"Yes?"

"Okay gre-" Yuri was cut off as he slipped on the bath mat and hit his side on the edge of the sink before falling. An audible thud and repetitive swearing were joined by groans of aching pain.

"Yuri?! What happened?!" Judith leapt out of her seat, pressing her body against the warm wooden door, her hand on the knob.

"I fell, but I'm fine," the vigilante began, "ow... just have a really stinging pain."

"Are you decent? I can bring the bandages and herbs on your night stand and help you." the dragon rider darted to pick up the medical supplies before returning outside of the bathroom, anxiously bouncing her leg.

"I have pants on, come in."

Judith entered, with the sight of her friend writhing on the floor to behold. He clutched his abdomen tightly and desperately tried to hide his agonized face. He lacked a top, resulting in a head-on impact. She helped raise him off the floor, and guided him to the bed, where he sat and continued to wince in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" the krityan sat, beginning to assess the injury.

"I'm fine, I'll bandage myself." Yuri protested.

"Yuri, you're not fine, I can tell."

"Says you, you think you're fine when you're not sometimes."

"Yuri, stop playing games with me, now show me where it hurts the most." Judy fired back firmly, her facial expression beginning to adopt an annoyed look. Her friend continued to protest the aid being given, before the young woman took hold of his arm shielding his stomach and moved it.

Judith stared in shock at a medium sized scar found on Yuri's abdomen, below his navel but over the pelvis. The sight beheld a patch of discoloured skin, stabbed into his body. It was red and raw, and looked about ready to bleed at any given moment. It had already become swollen, and some skin seemed to have loosened and hang off of it.

"Yuri, when and where did you get this?"

No response. He looked at her with a blank stare, barely any emotion displayed. He broke eye contact and shifted his head sideways. Judy was able to see his face in that split second, and was sure that she saw shame on his face. _This is unlike Yuri, what is he ashamed of?_

"Yuri, what happened there?"

"I got hurt okay?! I just got stabbed out of nowhere the other day-"

"Yuri that was NOT the other day, tell the truth." Judith cut him off angrily, raising her voice. The vigilante's eyes widened at the sudden change of tone. _Looks like I screwed up, time to come clean._

"...remember when we were at Zaude, and that big rock-locking thing fell and crushed Alexei?" the krityan nodded, allowing him to continue, "I... Sodia and I were on the other side. I didn't know she was there until I heard footsteps, and before I knew it she..."

"She what? What did Sodia do?"

"...stabbed me. She stabbed me there, and I went completely into shock, and fell off Zaude." Judith's gloved hands flew to her mouth. _So that's why Yuri was missing... he almost died..._ "I don't know what happened to me afterward, but I woke up back in my apartment in Zaphias, and saw Duke. Apparently he had saved and healed me, but only to get Dein Nomos back." Moments of silence passed as Judy tried to process what had happened. _So that's what made me worry so much._ Yuri frowned, his gaze shifting downwards, embarrassed by his flaw. He tried to lighten the mood and set up a fake smile so that the krityan would not press further. "It only recently stopped hurting, it didn't bother me anymore until now!"

"How long did you plan to keep this from us?" Judith returned her frown, her pointed ears descended as well, "we feared you were dead, and you almost were."

"I didn't want anybody to know, I hate this scar, it shows my short-comings," Yuri quickly fired with aggression in his voice, "Every time I see it, I'm reminded of that moment and how powerless I was."

"Yuri..."

"Whenever I see it, I remember how I was strong enough to protect my friends and defeat Alexei, but not protect myself. I even tried to cut if off of my body using one of the old man's daggers, but it made it worse-"

"You did what?!" the krityan shouted, her face was getting red with emotional build up. Angry that he kept this from everyone, but sad that he silently suffered against self depreciation. _Has this scar done so much to him as to have him go as far as to self harm?_ She thought, remembering her own attempts at nearly the same action. The vigilante stared at her, his body shoke and his eyes seemed more empty than they were earlier, his hand creeped down to cover his wound.  
"I'm sorry, I should not have raised my voice at you, but Yuri why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I feel ashamed of it, okay?!" he hissed at her, "you wouldn't understand how I feel about this thing. You don't know what it's like to be able to withstand strong forces like Barbos and Alexei, to hold back emotions against the old man and Estelle, only to be cut down by one swift stab!"

"I know what it is like to have everything I love taken from me, don't you DARE think I don't understand, Yuri Lowell!"

Both parties went silent after their outbursts. Yuri recoiled immediately, regretting his actions as Judith closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down. Silence awkwardly ate at the both of them before the krityan sighed.

"Let me feel it."

"What?"

"I said, to let me feel it." Intimidated, Yuri moved his hand, leaving his raw scar open for his friend to see. With gloves removed, Judith gently placed her right hand on the discoloured patch of skin. It was warm and it throbbed. Yuri winced in pain, but eased as her hand lingered, it felt comforting to him. While still smooth and slightly soft, there was an obvious sight of a difference in the layers of skin. He looked at the hand resting on his body, noticing that Judith's hand was also slightly discoloured, but the damage looked way older than his scar. He turned to look at the hand supporting her body, _was it discoloured too?_

"It doesn't look that bad and it is not infected, Yuri, but you need to take better care of it, we all care about you and want the best for you."

He did not respond, but winced as he felt crushed herbs slather onto his scar. Judith removed the knife from her sheathe to cut a strip of gauze. His eyes fixated on her bare, dainty hands plastering the bandage onto him. He kept calm as she patched his stomach area, and gently pressed against his wound.

"Thank you so much Judy, I needed that little outburst from you, to be honest."

"No problem, always happy to help." the krityan got up from her seat, readying to leave before Yuri grabbed her arm.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your hands?"

Judith hesitated, "My hands, along with the rest of my body were burnt from the war. I have some patches of discoloured skin, but it's where I have covered, like my hands and the upper part of my back. I can't feel any pain anymore, thankfully, and I don't see them often because of them being covered up."

"I see, I guess we both have scars."

Judith smiled, "Yeah, I guess we do."


End file.
